


'We're Twins After All'

by gaaraspanda_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Light spoilers at the end, Miya Twin-centric, Spoilers, The twins throughout the years, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaraspanda_chan/pseuds/gaaraspanda_chan
Summary: “You don’t have to tell me, idiot. I already know” he cracked a small smile, staring at the sunset from the shop’s balcony.“I love you too, you big baby. We’re twins after all.”orAtsumu and Osamu's relationship throughout the years.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	'We're Twins After All'

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't enough Miya twin-centric fics in this world, so I decided to write one. (o´▽`o)  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me. All rights go to Furudate Haruichi.  
> Credit to @zan.is.bored on Instagram. I got my apron inspo from them.

**The Beginning**

Twin cries echoed around the white hospital room. An exhausted Miya Sayuri was lying on the bed, sweat glistening her forehead as she held two identical bundles gently in her arms. Sayuri looked at the newborn on her left, soft tawny hair decorated his small head in a little tuft as he wailed his tiny lungs out. She let out a silent chuckle.

“I’ll name you Atsumu,” Sayuri gave her loud son a warm smile before turning to her left, where another wailing, but significantly less loud newborn lay. Cedar brown hair framed his face, identical to that of his twin. She showered him in a soft grin.

“And I’ll name you Osamu”. Sayuri looked over to her husband, who was silently watching the trio by their bedside. They exchanged loving glances, before gazing back to their sons. They’ve both now quietened, and are now asleep as they unconsciously held each other's' identical pudgy hands in their slumber.

* * *

**Kindergarten**

“Hah! Yer so weak, Atsumu! Ain’t so tough without yer brother, huh?” Cruel childish snickers filled the playground. Three figures loomed over Atsumu’s trembling figure on the ground as he held up both scratch-littered palms to his tear-stained face. It was currently recess, and the teacher had asked Osamu to come with her for a reward snack. The quieter boy had shot a look at his twin before he left through the sticker-covered door.

 _I’ll be back_ , Osamu’s dark grey eyes had said as it connected to his brother’s brown orbs. He knew how much of a crybaby Atsumu was, and that the kids didn’t particularly like them.

 _I’ll be waiting_ , Atsumu smiled softly at his younger brother as motioned for him to go before the teacher reprimands him. He didn’t make it past the monkey bars when the kindergarten bullies had dragged him to the tree behind the bright plastic slides.

 _‘Osamu, where are you?’_ Atsumu thought desperately as the kicks and jabs began to turn the skin under his cotton uniform blue and purple.

“Oi! Whadd’ya think yer doin’ to my brother?” came Osamu’s steely voice as he glared at the bullies. He stormed over and stood between them, creating a shield between his twin and the kids, who by now have turned two shades paler and are now scrambling away to tattle to the teachers. Letting out a sigh, Osamu turned back to his sniffling brother with a soft gaze.

“Yer okay?”.

“‘M fine”. Atsumu said stubbornly as he furiously wiped at his wet eyes. Osamu reached into his pocket and pulled out the soft pokemon-themed handkerchief he’d prepared beforehand. He crouched down to Atsumu’s level before roughly swiping at his brother’s now very red face. Atsumu just pouted and protested, but never shrugged Osamu off, no matter how painful his ‘cleaning’ was. Osamu offered a chubby hand to Atsumu’s identical own and pulled him up with relative ease.

“‘Ma’s makin’ yer fav’rite t’night”. That seemed to do the trick, as Atsumu’s slightly clouded eyes brightened up like the Sun.

“Race yer to the classroom!” yelled Atsumu before he sprinted off into the building, Osamu darting in not long after with a small grin on his usually blank face.

* * *

**4th Grade**

“Atsumu’s such an annoying person. Seriously, he thinks he’s the best at everything. Who could stand him? His twin is just as bad too, but at least he doesn’t yell at us” one of the three boys in the locker room angrily spat to his two friends with a sneer on his face. Atsumu, while having grown out of his crybaby phase, still felt a sting at his heart, no matter how hard he tried to push it away, it stayed. He leaned against the wall next to the ajar door, quietly listening to his teammates badmouth him. He was going to the volleyball cart on the other side of the gym when he overheard their conversation.

 _‘How dare they talk about ‘Samu like that’_ he thought with fury as he plastered himself to the wall and glanced around the relatively empty gym.

 _‘It’s not my fault they can’t even hit my tosses’_. Atsumu let out an indignant huff as he balled his hands into fists. He wanted to give them a piece of his mind but thought against it.

 _‘’Ma’ll be mad at me if ‘Samu ever told her’_ , and so, here he was. Not-so secretly listening in to their conversation. Osamu, who was quietly watching the boys from the dark corner of the room. Neither Atsumu nor their teammates were aware of his presence, yet.

“We should just not spike his tosses tomorrow. That’ll show him. After all, spikers never spike useless tosses.” Low snickers filled the room as they turned around to exit, only to be met with a withering glare that beckoned Death himself to visit. The three boys simultaneously let out unholy scratches that resembled that of a squeak, before profusely sweating bullets and blanching.

“As you were sayin’?” Osamu’s fourth-grader gruff voice sent chills down their spines, and for a moment there, the boys are certain that they’d just stared death in the face and would not live to tell the tale. Osamu crossed his slender arms and stared at them with a blank face.

“I- er- I’msosorrypleasedon’tkillus!”. A cloud of dust formed where the trio was standing just a second ago as they sprinted out the doors and out of the gym, running for their lives. Atsumu, who heard the whole thing, felt tears well up in his eyes. He fought the familiar sting as he shut his eyelids as far as they’ll go. His chin was already wobbling, but he refused to cry. He could not be the crybaby out of the two of them again, he was supposed to be the older brother and protect Osamu. And yet, Osamu has been the one protecting him all this time. A moment passed and Atsumu wallowed in his negativity, feeling pathetic. Osamu walked silently to where his twin was plastered against the wall, trying and nearly failing not to cry.

“Let’s go home, stupid”. What was a dark and gloomy world, suddenly brightened up as an imaginary holy light shone on his twin, who was holding both of their bags and already halfway to the gym doors. That’s right, they’re twins. No matter how pathetic he was, Osamu would never judge him. With a shaky smile on his face, Atsumu ran towards his brother and they walked home in silence, playful jabs and teasing were thrown around until they reached the Miya household.

* * *

**2nd Year of High School**

They’d lost. Atsumu and Osamu had lost. Inarizaki had just lost the match to Karasuno and the roars of the crowd were deafening. Their team was quiet, as they lowered their heads towards the ground and their shoulders sagged. Osamu glanced at his twin. Atsumu was quiet. Too quiet.

“‘Tsumu?” he prodded, watching as his brother’s blonde hair fall into his eyes, casting a shadow on his face. Osamu sighed as he ran his calloused hands through his grey hair. He knew that this loss was not the end of the world, and he knew that Atsumu knew this too. They were only second years, they had next year to keep playing and redeem themselves at Nationals. But Osamu also knew that this match was the last one that the third years would get to play. Kita-san’s sculpted face was as blank as ever, as he stared at his teammates, arms crossed over his black Inarizaki uniform.

Osamu wasn’t planning to go pro, unlike his twin whose life revolved around volleyball. He was going to tell Atsumu after this match, but he supposed that now was not the time. He watched as Atsumu gulped down half a bottle of water, his face scrunched up as the liquid washed down his throat. He was going to be okay. Osamu found relief in that statement, as he glanced at Atsumu again before looking away.

Unbeknownst to him, Atsumu was sneaking glances at Osamu the whole time too. Atsumu knew that his brother wasn’t too devastated at this loss. He had a suspicion that Osamu wasn’t going to follow his dream to become a volleyball player. He knew that, and yet- Atsumu gazed at Osamu, who was talking to Kita-san about something. Atsumu knew he had to face the truth one day, that they couldn’t always be together and do the same things. He also wanted to confront Osamu about it soon, when was his idiot brother going to tell him anyway? Was Atsumu to wait until he was wrinkly and old to find out? He rolled his caramel eyes as he let out a small smile.

 _'Oh well',_ he thought, _'‘Samu will tell me when he’s ready.'_

* * *

**Post Graduation**

The bell chimed as the door to Onigiri Miya opened. A toned figure wearing a black MSBY baseball cap and a black surgical mask walked in and scanned the shop with his brown eyes. He eyed the owner behind the counter with a grin before strolling towards him.

Miya Osamu was shaping a ball of tuna-mayo onigiri in his black Onigiri Miya shirt, a matching apron that Atsumu had gotten him for their birthday during their third year. He remembered that day fondly, Osamu had told his family that he wanted to set up an onigiri shop. A month later, their birthdays had rolled around and Atsumu had surprised him with his handmade apron. Osamu definitely didn’t cry that day. He glanced up with his steel-grey eyes before they widened and he nearly dropped his finished onigiri. Atsumu tugged down his mask and grinned at his twin. The MSBY Black Jackals had just finished a match and they were now given a two-week break to rest. The first thing Atsumu thought of, was to pay his darling little brother a visit, and it totally wasn’t because of the free onigiri.

“Yo, ‘Samu” Atsumu exclaimed with a bright smile, it had been seven months since they last saw each other, and they both missed each other dearly. Osamu let out a wide grin, and put down his onigiri.

“You didn’t tell me you were droppin’ by” he replied as he wiped his hand on his apron. “Well, that defeats the purpose of a surprise”. Osamu had hurriedly closed his shop for the day, and the two brothers spent the rest of their free time catching up and reminiscing the old days.

“‘Samu?”

“Yeah, ‘Tsumu?”

“I never really did tell you…” Osamu cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

“If this is about the time that you ate my bento-”

“No! No, no, no. Wait, how did-”

“Anyways, it’s not ‘bout that” Atsumu carried on.

“I never really told you that I really appreciate you for being there for me all the time, ‘Samu. You don’t know how many times I would’ve just disappeared without you anchoring me. Anyway, my point is, I love you, Osamu”. Osamu felt his eyes widen as he stared at his brother, who by now was blushing in embarrassment as he tried to meet his brother’s gaze. Osamu turned away with a sigh.

“You don’t have to tell me, idiot. I already know” he cracked a small smile, staring at the sunset from the shop’s balcony.

“I love you too, you big baby. We’re twins after all.” They enjoyed the sunset with mugs of hot chocolate on a cool Thursday night, enjoying each other’s presence and chatting away like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Atsumu and Osamu so much! (つ✧ω✧)つ  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic!


End file.
